wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Friable
friable: easily crumbled. uhh icewing who i made a backstory for but im too lazy to paste rn from lacey's design adopts !]] _ hatched alongside 2 brothers and 1 sister, in a rank 2 family. They looked similar to each other; blue-ish scales, and light, snow-blue eyes. However, _ had dark ocean blue eyes, and he had splotches of white all over. When the queen had seen him when his parents named him, she was disgusted, and lowered his whole family down to rank 7. _'s parents were enraged, and quickly ran away from him with their other children, and left _ to starve. However, a kind IceWing adult named Sastrugi, who was in rank 1, found him, and took him in. Sastrugi taught _ many things, and her behavior was often snobby and snappish. _ thought this behavior would make him be ranked higher, so he picked up Sastrugi's behavior and acted snobby. The queen saw him, and lowered Sastrugi down to rank 5, and the queen threatened to rank her lower if she kept him for longer. So Sastrugi found his family, and gave him back. Sastrugi raised higher in the ranks after this. _'s family kept him for a while, and then he was forced into the Diamond Trial at age 3. _ was terrified. He was chosen to do this for his family. If he won, his family would appreciate him and maybe welcome him back! _ fought against a rank 4, and they fought wildly. However, _ was down on the ground in an instant, coughing up blue blood and with bite marks all along his tail. A princess stepped in and ended the battle so _ could live, and _ was sad. His parents were angry and disappointed, and forced Sastrugi to take him in again. Sastrugi agreed, but told _ many times to wear a huge cape, that covered up most of his splotches. _ stayed in hiding for a while, and he turned 7 when Sastrugi died in the Diamond Trial, when she was demoted to rank 2 for interrupting the queen at a royal feast. _ was heartbroken and angry. He wanted to find the IceWing that killed her, and kill them. _ entered in the Diamond Trial again. He met the rank 3 that killed Sastrugi, and nobody thought that _, a rank 7, could kill them. However, _ used a battle technique he saw the other IceWing who defeated him used. _ ripped through the rank 3's chest, and killed them, _'s talons soaked in blood, and his face littered in scars and a few sparkles of frostbreath. _ was at rank 5 now, and he was being built up slowly. He took a break, and became an artist at age 9. He drew his family and Sastrugi, and often took requests, to get himself money. After his plan failed due to IceWings hating his rather scribbly and messy art, _ participated in the Diamond Trial again, and was raised to rank 4. The queen who had hated him was stabbed to death by a SandWing guard when she tried to visit the SandWing queen 1 year ago, and the princess who saved his life was now a queen. With a higher rank, comes better jobs. _ started as a writer critique, and soon advanced to be an editor for a 1st ranked IceWing writer. However, _ is still wanting to advance in ranks. When he is older, he will be a soldier, and hopefully be lifted to rank 1... Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (SkyFireStone) Category:Males Category:Dragonets